fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaryllis Dawn
Category: } Amaryllis Dawn is a woman who resides in the city of Crocus, Fiore. She wanders across the world in search of a guild who she deems worthy of her position. Amaryllis is dubbed as the Corroded Being '''with her ability called '''Corrosive Magic. After the massacre of the Kruata clan and committing many heinous crimes, she has resorted to changing her name to Amaryllis Dawn to avoid any backlash. Her goal is to find those thieves who massacred her clan and bring them to justice. Appearance Amaryllis is a woman with red hair and red eyes. She can be seen wearing a sleeveless dress with straps that expose her upper back. Continuing her dress is red black cloth with straps of red are connecting to. Designed with black connectors, that protect her abdomen from getting hit too hard. Additionally, a black charm can be seen connecting what seems to be an item holder. Down on her legs are black translucent stockings. Additionally, Amaryllis has long gloves that extend higher than her elbows and red outlines are designed with it. Her hair is braided into a loose ponytail that keep her from being distracted while in battle. Though, it is often seen that she has her flowing red hair down. Flowing down to her hair are black boots that trace up until the leggings she is shown wearing. Personality Amaryllis is a calm and collected woman with a low tendency to become angered. The simple motivation for Amaryllis is to find and resurrect the Kruata clan, though it is unknown how she received the Dawn surname. Easily annoyed, Amaryllis distances herself from quite the stressful people. Forcefully, she was pushed into the human world with absolutely no knowledge of it whatsoever, but the secret behind the striking personality makes all matters worse. Secretly, she is a master of Heat God Slayer Magic. Additionally, she actually remembers all the aspects of human life, as due to her curse Corrosive Magic, which disables actual contact with humans and objects that she is unfamiliar with. But, prior to receiving gloves that cancel this magic, Amaryllis now is a strong woman eager to find all the Kruata clan members. History When she was born, a life-changing operation caused Amaryllis to utilize magic ever since she was a young child. A Lacrima was implanted in her so that she could utilize Corrosive Magic, a kind of unique magic manifested by the Kruata clan. When she was 10 years old, she underwent training in order to raise her skills in the art of her family's legacy. When all her siblings failed the training and the tests, Amaryllis was going to be dubbed as the heir of the family. However, starting that day, the Kruata clan started receiving threats from a elite group of thieves called the Elite Phantom. Until one day, the threats finally stopped, but the thieves finally made their move to massacre the clan. Their hearts were gouged out and their souls went missing. The whole kingdom of Fiore heard about this, and the deaths of the 109 clan members and each name was remembered. Due to this, Amaryllis swore that she would avenge her members, and bring the thieves to justice. She went off on a journey and learned how to use Heat God Slayer Magic for her goodwill. She once again returned to the clan and found all bodies missing, except for one that she could identify as her sister's. The soul was left there without anyone attempting to steal it. It had Japanese for Weapon Magic, which she quickly resorted in using it for her own goodwill, so she took to a doctor and implanted it, increasing her magic power. She decided to have a match with an unnamed town mayor, in which they ultimately died during half the fight. Realizing her capabilities, the villagers quickly locked her up in an iron cage, but with her Corrosive powers she could quickly melt them, and she quickly murdered all the people for quickly resorting to that wrongdoing, instead of just talking to her. The police were unable to find Amaryllis, which at that time was named Jennyln, due to her secret name change. She wandered across Fiore in search of new opponents, and finally she decided to become a Sentinel, though it would require for her to participate in the Jigoku Games. She had pondered for a while, but then realized that becoming a Sentinel would make it easier for her to find the gang of thieves, and so she participated in it. Her lifetime goal is to avenge her clan members and finally die in peace on she finally killed all those thieves. She has dedicated her life and ultimate being for this said goal, and her second goal to finally become a Sentinel, and bring all her clan members to justice and imprison and/or kill the gang called the Elite Phantom. Magic and Abilities Being one of the Kruata family members, Amaryllis is known for her monstrous magical power, and, despite her figure, she attains strong physical attributes including Endurance and Agility, traits that are seldom found in girls like her age. For her age, her Magical Power exceeds far than a regular 34 year old, as she is a God Slayer and uses two secondary magic, both Corrosive Magic and Weapon Magic. Her magical prowess allows all three magic to become one, also known as Corroded Slayer, which also includes her weapon called Crimson Avenger. ''' Natural Abilities '''Enhanced Perception: Amaryllis has a great sense of perceiving those around her, as well as sensing one's presence with or without using magic. She also has a developed instinct, which grows better throughout her battles. Enhanced Strength: Amaryllis has a lot of strength, as shown as when she can carry a scythe without sulking due to it's weight. Assassin's Reflexes: Despite not knowing anything about assassins, she is able to incarnate their skills, reflexes, including their speed. Amaryllis has very intense speed, as well as being the fastest character the writer has created. Though her speed, she is able to deal great blows without the target realizing it has been dealt. * Monstrous Speed: With or without the utilization of magic, Amaryllis has great speed that equal to the likes of teleporting. Her speed allows one subtechnique called Sokudo no Akari, '''which literally means '''Speed of Light. It allows Amaryllis to travel as quick as light, which only blows of wind are visible. * Enhanced Stamina: In an assassin's art, stamina is their key for their stealth. Amaryllis is indefatigable during battles, runs and training. Assuming, this was a trait inherited from her late mother. * Immense Stealth: Amaryllis can easily hide anywhere she wishes without being found out. Additionally, she can move without making any loud noises, as well as being a very professional spy or infiltrator. Enhanced Endurance: Prior to using Magic, mainly Heat God Slayer Magic, she is shown to have a high endurance for different things without having both her mental and physical abilities impaired. Incredibly, she is immune to her God Slayer element, Heat, and a small resistance to it's mother magic, Fire. * Immunity to Heat: After learning Heat God Slayer Magic, Amaryllis is shown to have a very high tolerance for heat. Additionally, she can touch or eat incredibly hot objects and shown to have no pain or burns. * Resistance to Fire: Despite it isn't her element, it is still the Mother element of her assigned. Heat is produced when you are close to fire, so she can also consume this element and feel little to no pain. Though, if she combines these elements, she will be tremendously tired afterwards. Proficient Intellect Skills: Amaryllis has knowledge that exceeds the normal 34 year old, though it isn't as proficient as others. She is a quick learner with a great sense of memory. Conducting probabilities and strategies is Amaryllis' skill. Proficient Hand to Hand Combat: Fighting bare-handed is indeed Amaryllis skill, as she can imbue her Corrosive Magic to melt the target's tissue each punch she deals. Master Weapon Specialist: After Amaryllis learned how to utilize Weapon Magic, she can turn any weapon she creates into a sword. Even without that kind of magic, she learned how to utilize chains to wrap around the target. Magical Abilities Monstrous Magical Power: Despite having no status in the kingdom of Fiore, her power is equivalent to that of a guild master. She is shown to utilize her magic in so many different ways that her opponents could feel her power from miles away. This monstrous power was given to her after she learned Heat God Slayer Magic, which is her main magic in battle. Corrosive Magic (腐食性の魔法, Fushoku-sei no mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows the user to corrode any object, person, or being. It melts tissue of any human, and any object that the user will hold. This acts more like of a real Curse that doesn't allow the user to touch anyone, or anything without the person having to wear thick gloves. * Corrode (くさる, kusaru) is a simple technique that allows the user to corrode a simple object. This is the most simple spell one has to learn in order to utilize Corrosive Magic. * Human Corrosion '''(にんげんてきでんしょく, ningenteki denshoku) allows the user to corrode any tissue of a human being or the whole body. The corrosion of the entire body take 5-10 minutes. * '''Corrosion Wall defends the user and their allies by forming what looks like corrosive substances. Any physical attack will melt the body part that has passed through the wall while any spell will also dissolve once it passes through. * Explosion of Corrosion causes the surrounding objects to melt. It can wrap around the target, consuming them in minutes if they do not attempt to escape. * Magic Corrode causes the spell that the target wields melt. It can be used for weapons as well as physical attacks that are imbued with magic. * Liquid Corrosive Material allows the user to convert their magical power into green material that Amaryllis can consume, allowing her to wield Dual Element God Slayer magic. Divine Overdrive (念の公天 (神のオーバードライブ), Kami no Ōbādoraibu lit. Invocation of Divine Justice) is the strongest ability Amaryllis could learn as a God Slayer, as it invokes what humans think God's really have, immense durability, power, speed, endurance and strength compared to when they were humans before. In this state, they can heal any injuries whether it be severe or not. Additionally, they can manipulate any person's magic if they are the same element the God's Slayer has while in Divine Overdrive, and it can serve as a regeneration tool for the person. However, this immense magical ability, after it's use can make the user faint, bring incredible fatigue, or in some cases, death. Heat God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and is also a form of God Slayer Magic that utilizes the Heat element. This allows the user to consume, manipulate and control heat - an inferior element to fire. After learning this magic, Amaryllis suddenly received a high tolerance for heat, as well as a resistance to fire. Amaryllis can combine this magic with her Corrosive Magic, due to both having the capability to melt something. This technique is called Heat Corrosion, that melts absolutely everything and everyone in it's path. However, through the methods of Heat Transfer, this magic is very weak against cloth, as the rule for insulators. While it is very strong against users with iron-related magic. Normally, she uses radiation for her different attacks so it wouldn't be that visible. Heat God's Bellow: '''Amaryllis inhales deeply and fills her lungs up with heat, and quickly lets it out through with intense heat that reaches up to the heat of the sun. The target suffers severe and intense burns that will leave a large scar on their body. Additionally, the surroundings melt due to the intense heat the bellow caused. * '''Corrosive Heat Bellow: As said, this roar is only to be done through the consumption of Liquid Corrosive Material, which allows the user to convert their corrosive material into liquid. This is a Heat God's Bellow combined with corrosive material that not only leaves deep burns, but can cause death due to too much tissue in the body melting. Heat God Melting Fang: A physical attack that allows the user to have their fist covered in heat, then furiously punching and hitting the target until they are left with severe burns. The heat around the fist of the user is not visible, as the rule applies, that all of Amaryllis' Heat attacks must transfer through Radiation. Heat God's Slashing Wave: Amaryllis claps her hands together to create a strong wave of heat. Also, she can slash her arms in order to deal strong and multiple attacks that the opponent cannot comprehend with. This lifts the target into the air, making them much vulnerable to attacks that Amaryllis could possibly deal. Heat God Crushing Kick: Amaryllis kicks her opponents anywhere for them to experience unbearable heat crush all throughout their body. Not only is stamina is needed, also power has to be put into the kick. This sends the target flying and slowly falling in a lying state. Heat God's Scorching Wave: A strong amount of heat surround Amaryllis' body which prevents people from coming near her. Additionally, the heat suddenly disappears and a beam forms around Amaryllis' hand and is released. This technique, in it's first few stages is simply used for intimidation, but the later stages are cancelled. This is only used when sudden danger arises and imminent threat is in the air. Red-Hot Burning Slash: The user forms an "X" shape with both her hands, and quickly visible heat is created and suddenly lunges at the target once the user activates the attack. The target is sent crashing down with heat surrounding their body. Heat God's Bladed Foot: Heat waves surround the chosen foot, then with the heel, the user drives their foot into the chosen target. Heat God's Seared Palm: A physical attack that involves the hands of the user. The user ignites their palms in a secret manner then lunges at the target with their hands at the sides, then delivers a strong palm punch that sends the target flying. God Slayer Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): * Seared Blade of the Sun is initiated when the user lifts up their hands towards the sun and quickly jumps up. While reciting the spell, a blade which seems to be created by Eternano forms in the user's hand. After it's creation, it suddenly burns with the heat of the sun. The weapon is used to bring heat towards the targets once they have been struck with it, making their body burn with intense pain. Amaryllis only uses it when she feels threatened, or when a battle has reached it's limit point. * Force of the Scorching Sun is a very complex Secret Art that allows a large field that forms around the target and slowly heats up that brings slow and excruciating pain to the opponent. Later on, it finally completes itself and forms a ball of fire around the target and quickly consumes them, making no remains of the person. This spell has the limit between life and death, and Amaryllis has never used this, and the usage of this spell in the future is quite unknown. * Ignited Raging Heat: Roaring Blaze: The final move that Amaryllis always wields. The spell takes up most magic power from both the First Origin and the Second Origin. The user forms highly destructive and torrent exploding flames that barrage around the user and quickly lunge towards the target with great speed and ablazes them, igniting upon contact. The target is sent upwards and rolls back down, unable to battle. Dual Element God Slayer Magic (二要素の滅神魔法, Niyōso no Metsujin Mahō) is a subspecies of God Slayer Magic that allows the user to consume any element of their own. The only elements that Amaryllis so far could consume are Corrosive Materials. ''' '''Corrosive Heat allows the user to melt any coming objects that are in it's path. The heat receives a black green color combined with the transparent color of heat. The user can utilize unique spells that melt absolutely anything. Surprisingly, if either element is missing, it still has the same effect as they both melt objects. * Corroded Heat Blade: A blade made up of Ethernano allows the user to corrode any materials at the same time melting it, causing the ultimate corruption of the substance it was utilized on. It can be thrown or wielded, both having the same effect. * Corrosive Heat Bellow: As said, this roar is only to be done through the consumption of Liquid Corrosive Material, which allows the user to convert their corrosive material into liquid. This is a Heat God's Bellow combined with corrosive material that not only leaves deep burns, but can cause death due to too much tissue in the body melting. * Corroded Heat Wall: An invisible heat wall forms around the user, but the heat wall itself cannot melt off the attacks. It has the same principles of Corroded Wall, but any attack thrown at it will cause corroded material to appear on the targeted area, thus melting it. * Heated Corrosion: A heated form of corroded materials implode any attacks the target throws at Amaryllis, at the same time the Corroded material form into the attacks the target wielded, then throwing it back at them twice the power. Weapon Magic is a variant form of Metal-Make and a form of Molding Magic that involves the creation of weapons. Amaryllis' simple style is creating complex weapons and scythes which she can utilize at will. The user creates the weapon in their mind and forms it with Ethernano, thus forging it together and hardening it so that the user can not only use attacks, but use spells with it altogether, however, Amaryllis doesn't want to master the former technique, as weapons should be used only for attacking and only that. Scythe: Amaryllis can form a scythe of any color according to her will. Her strongest scythe she can create is the Hell's Scythe, which can conjure her different kinds of magic, such as her Corrosive Magic and her inbound Heat God Slayer Magic. * Hell's Scythe '''is a red scythe that allows Amaryllis to conjure Hell's heat into the scythe, which allows excruciating pain and burning to any character struck with it. Strangely enough, Amaryllis is the only one who can hold it without sulking due to it's weight. '''Swords: Her weapon of choice. Amaryllis can form both dull bladed swords and sharp swords sharper than knives. Her dull blades allow simple cutting of objects while the sharp blades are used in a sparring match. She has different names for her swords, such as the Crimson Avenger and the Heat-bound Blade. * Crimson Avenger: The sharpest blade Amaryllis can form. This is the weapon she is usually seen carrying. It can be bound with either her Corrosive Magic, which allows anything to be touched or struck by it to melt, or her Heat God Slayer Magic that burns anyone who is struck by it. * Corrosive Blade: The incarnate blade of her Corrosive Magic, under her rules, anything struck by it will witness their tissues be burning and melting, as well as their Magical Power will decrease as well. Guns: From simple handguns to complex rifles, Amaryllis can form guns that she remembers in her mind. These guns can bring normal bullets to bullets with imbued magic in them. This is her second weapon of choice when it comes to long-range to close combat. * Double Uzi Guns: This is Amaryllis' specialty when it comes to close combat. She can summon two Uzi guns in her hands with 25 ammo each. Once it runs out, a new magazine of bullets appear to continuously strike the opponent with ease. * Acid Gun: A gun that releases bullets imbued with Acid, mainly Corrosive Material. Anything struck by it will form a hole depending on the size of the bullet. People still can be hit with the bullet, though it isn't imbued with magic, strangely, Amaryllis can forget to fuse magical power into the bullet. * Sniper Rifle: Amaryllis' choice when it comes to long-range combat. The bullets are fired quietly and it only has 6 ammo. (unnamed) Fire Magic: A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Amaryllis' use of it involves both offense and defensive attacks, and it helps her power up her Heat attacks, as well as utilizing it for speed and also allows her to easily burn or cook things with ease. This magic gave her the resistance to fire and the remaining immunity to heat. Incinerating Fang: An attack that involves the use of the physical body. Fire quickly surrounds the user's fists, and allows the hands to quickly move and deal hard-hitting blows as well as intense burns. This sends the target flying into the air, allowing the user to attack more due to the target becoming more vulnerable in the air. Fire Shell: A defensive attack that creates an orange shell around the user and it's allies, also adding an extra layer of fire for the offensive attacks. Anything touched by the flame will be burnt by it for defensive and offensive attacks. Vulcan: Named after the Greek God of Fire, the Vulcan attack engulfs the user in aura-like flames, and quickly the flames disappear and a large magic circle appears around the user's hand, and a large ball of fire quickly shoots out of it and impales the target with such strength. It's the Kamehameha but with fire. '' '''Flaming Redemption': The user must form and "X" sign with their hands and large balls of fire appear around the target forming a circle-like shape, then the user must place both their hands sideways and each of the balls of fire simultaneously hit the target with extreme force and brutal strength, leaving nothing but their ashes. The only way to counter this spell is to consume the flames for a Slayer, use a powerful absorbant shield, or counter the spell with fire's weakness, Water. Wind could blow out the flames but cannot counter the spell much unlike water. Trivia * Amaryllis' theme song is Titanium by Sia''', '''remaining powerful even at the hands of her defeat in the Jigoku Games, against Sakura Xavier and her teammate, forgot what name. *